<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Have to Say You Love Me by teenagewarheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366482">You Don't Have to Say You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewarheads/pseuds/teenagewarheads'>teenagewarheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Harry Styles music, Kissing, M/M, Nighttime car drives, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagewarheads/pseuds/teenagewarheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Andrew go for a drive, and Andrew does something completely unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Have to Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Andreil lives in my mind rent free these days and this idea popped into my head on my drive home from a bad work day. Also, this obviously does not comply with the era of AFTG since it discusses a recent Harry Styles song, so just ignore time entirely. Time isn’t real anyway.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neil needed to get away for a few hours. The new Foxes were collectively one giant nuisance at practice earlier that afternoon. Kevin probably pulled a muscle with the amount of yelling he aimed their way. And yet Allison still tried to get everyone over to the girls’ room for movie night, but Neil didn’t want to deal with it. Not tonight. He was beyond exhausted from practices (and night practices), neverending piles of classwork, and all the latest drama with the new kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So as soon as Neil was finished eating the dinner he was able to scrounge up from the fridge, he picked up the key to the Maserati and told Andrew he was going for a drive. It wasn’t a direct invitation. Neil knew Andrew would follow if he wanted to. He walked down the dorm hallway and heard Andrew’s quiet footsteps behind him. Neil didn’t glance at him until they were climbing into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove around for an hour or so before ending up at the lake. The parking lot was deserted. Neil wasn’t entirely sure they were supposed to be here this late, but looking out at the water was calming. The moon and the stars reflecting all around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil was hesitant the first time he joined some of the other Foxes for a day at the lake. He thought it would remind him too much of the beach. The smells were different, though, and there wasn’t nearly as much of a sandy shore in the spot they picked. Andrew and Renee’s company also helped ease the tension in his body. Now he associates the lake with good memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew stepped out of the car and walked down the dock about halfway. He sat down and dangled his feet over the side. Just as he was lighting a cigarette, Neil plopped down next to him leaving a couple inches between them. They didn’t say anything, both content to sit in this space with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit, Andrew stubbed out his cigarette and turned to look at Neil who was leaning his back against one of the dock’s posts and already facing Andrew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes or no?” Andrew asked as his eyes moved down to Neil’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Neil replied barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew leaned over and ran his fingers over the freshly buzzed hairs on the back of Neil’s head before closing the gap to press their lips together. The kisses were slow and lazy and just what Neil needed tonight. They kissed for several minutes. Neil’s body got more and more relaxed. Maybe too relaxed. He pulled back a little from Andrew, his eyes still closed, and a small yawn escaped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.” Andrew snorted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back in the car and started the drive toward campus. Neil couldn’t stop yawning now, so he flicked on the radio just as the first notes of “Adore You” by Harry Styles started playing. Allison loved this song, and Neil had gotten to know it through their weekly hangouts. It was admittedly addicting and catchy. The lyrics also kind of...reminded him of how he feels about Andrew. He knew admitting that out loud would get a disgruntled retort. Instead, Neil began singing the lyrics at a low volume and occasionally glanced Andrew’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Andrew asked with both shock and horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neil got louder in response and looked more pointedly at Andrew every few seconds while still trying to keep his eyes on the road. Andrew made an annoyed face and turned to glare out the window. Halfway through the song, Neil could see Andrew tapping two fingers on his right thigh in beat with the music. But then something happened that almost made Neil crash the car. Andrew’s jaw was moving up and down ever so slightly. Was he...mouthing the lyrics? The song faded out and Neil shut off the radio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you—” Neil started to say before Andrew cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are never speaking of this again. Do you understand?” Andrew huffed at Neil, looking directly into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But can I ask one thing before we forget this ever happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know the lyrics?!” Neil laughed with surprise in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“143%.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, the two were settling into bed together. Andrew with his back against the wall and Neil faced away from him. Spooning but not since there was some space between them. Neil was drifting to sleep when Andrew spoke so softly that he barely heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Neil was confused and very tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renee loves that song, too.” Andrew answered and gently squeezed Neil’s thigh with his hand. Neil smiled and finally got some much needed rest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>